Musings
by rugbybitch
Summary: Rory and Logan muse over each other. PostWritten in the Stars PreThe Party's Over
1. Part One: Rory

_Disclaimer_: I own nothing.  
_Summary:_ Rory muses over her first few meetings with Logan. Post – _Written in the Stars  
__Spoilers:_ Everything thus far.  
_Pairing:_ Rory/Logan, but there is a mention of R/D.  
_Rating_: PG  
_Author's Note:_ I have a habit of starting stories I never finish. I attribute that to my tendencies to procrastinate. I'm supposed to be studying for exams. But I've decided to do this instead. So don't expect updates frequently.

* * *

_**Musings  
**__Part One: Rory_

"_Master and Commander."  
_"_The movie?"  
_"_No, that's what I want you to call me from now on_."

She watched him retreat up the stairs, letting out a heavy sigh. When had talking to a stranger nay, a good looking guy her age, become so tiresome, yet so intriguing?

_Ugh_. Rory mentally slapped herself for considering Logan as good looking. He was anything but good looking. He was cocky and self-assured and was probably living off Daddy's money. She then remembered what Marty had said to Logan the day before: _I've bartended for you – for your parties_. No, Logan wasn't probably living off Daddy's money – he was definitely living off Daddy's money. He'd probably still continue living off Daddy's money after inheriting an overly zealous amount of money when he turned 21.

Rory shrugged off her own hypocrisy. Although she was just a small-town girl, her family background would somehow catch up to her in the confines of Yale. Inevitably, there would be no escape, after all, she did hail from an old family who traditionally attended Yale. And despite being estranged from her grandparents most her life, she was sure that her grandparents would ensure that when she turned 21, she would be set to become another one of those trust-fund babies. She was, after all, their pride and joy after her mother bailed out on high society. Her own consolation, if it was indeed a consolation, was that her inheritance would probably not be as grand as Logan.

_Ugh_. She let out a sign of frustration. Logan. Why did things suddenly revolve around Logan? She barely knew the guy, other than the fact that he hired Marty to bar-tend his parties and was flanked by two cronies. And that he had some ditzy blonde girlfriend who was probably yet another one of those trust-fund babies living off Daddy's money who probably only ever ate salads and drank mineral water. She probably even had her father beg and bribe the admission board so she could attend Yale and follow Logan around like a lost puppy. She probably wasn't the only one either. She was adamant that Logan had a whole fan club of lost girls, following him like lost puppies. It was sickening just to think about it. But it wasn't like she cared, _really_.

Like she didn't care when he insinuated that she and the late Asher Fleming had a relationship. As if she would have a relationship with a man old enough to be her grandfather. She wasn't that kind of girl. She was the 'study hard, only date the loyal and faithful boys' kind of girl – the kind of girls that dated guys like Dean. _Dean_. It was the first time during the day he even crossed her mind. The thought of Dean brought a smile of her face. He was a good guy – he would never cheat on her. Granted, he was still married to Lindsay, but their marriage was in trouble and he loved her. He was gentle and loving the first time they had sex. He cared about her and he would never hurt her. Not like Logan. He would cheat. He would dump her the day after they had sex. He would….

_Ugh_. Rory attempted to block of the image of her and Logan having sex. Like she would even consider letting that snake see her naked. Or kiss her with the luscious lips of his, manoeuvring his hands expertly up and down her body. No! Not in this lifetime. Why was she even thinking about Logan in a sexual way when she couldn't even stand the sight of him? She had ever only seen him twice, ever only conversed with him once. Their confrontation earlier was barely a conversation. She tried to condone his snobbery but he managed to some spurt out a string to words to make his snobbery acceptable. She rolled her eyes as she remembered what he said – _the fact that this is a free country means I can speak to anyone in any manner which I choose. However, the rules of a civilized society may frown upon a certain obvious show of snobbery _– but then found herself smiling as she recalled what he said. It was rather intelligent, for someone with brains like him. She was positive that Logan didn't achieve the marks to get into Yale, but rather, his father pulling a few a few strings like bequeathing a million dollars or so to some foundation so that his precious son could attend an institution way beyond his intellectual capabilities. Yes, that was the reason why he was at Yale.

She hated the way he talked to her. He talked with his hands in his pockets, or else they were flying around the place. She hated how he kept cocking his head side to side, looking down on her like she was so inferior to him. She just didn't like him.

Yes, that was it. She didn't like him yet he filled her mind like some parasite. He was intriguing, she gave him that much, after all, how often was it that she met some rich kid living off Daddy's money who could string two coherent albeit conceited sentences together? But he was incorrigible, arrogant, self-centred and annoying and a huge jerk. Yup. She definitely didn't like him.

"Finn. Remember, Guinness and redheads don't mix."

Hearing the all familiar cocky voice from above, she decided she had to make a hasty exit to avoid being confronted by the one who had been infiltrating her thoughts for the last ten or so minutes. Attempting to let go of all thoughts about Logan, she decided to head back to her room, despite still holding most of Paris' flyers.

Rory entered the suite she shared with Paris, only to be greeted by the putrid smell of tobacco smoke. "I just wanted to smell like him again." Paris offered as her excuse on cue as she entered the room.

Rory didn't know how to respond so she walked over to the couch Paris was sitting on. She looked at her blonde room mate with pity, dressed in black, from head to toe, all prim and proper. _Oh boy. This is going to be an interesting year_. Rory thought, as she offered solace to her once sworn nemesis. _Who would of thought that one day I'd be comforting Paris?_


	2. Part Two: Logan

_Disclaimer_: I own nothing.  
_Summary:_ It's Logan's turn to muse about Rory. And his family. Pre – _The Party's Over  
__Spoilers:_ Up to, and including_The Party's Over  
__Pairing:_ Rory/Logan  
_Rating_: PG  
_Author's Note: _After neglecting this for more than a month, I've decided to finish this story which may make the ending seem a little rushed. I really cannot be bothered to maintain a story that spans more than one chapter.

* * *

**_Musings  
_**_Part Two: Logan_

Who would have thought listening to his father would actually prove to be worthwhile for a change, and on two occasions, nonetheless? It wasn't like he hated his father per se; he just hated how his father controlled his life. It was well known that he was going to take the helms of his father's newspaper empire. Things like a multi-million business empire were always nepotistic and Mitchum Huntzberger's newspaper empire was no exception.

It wasn't like he wanted nothing to do with journalism; it just irked him that from the moment he was conceived, it was inevitable that his career path would travel down the journalism path. Of course, his acquaintance with a certain reporter gave journalism a couple more extra brownie points.

Rory Gilmore was a mystery to him, a mystery he wanted to crack. She was the first society girl he had met at Yale who was unfazed by money – his money to be precise. Of course, initially he didn't think she was a society girl when he first met her – he assumed she was a financial aid student – but of course, first impressions were never accurate. When he first met her, he didn't expect to see her again so when he saw her again, at the newspaper office, nonetheless, he was surprised. He was even more surprised when he learnt that she was a Gilmore, the illegitimate daughter of the infamous Lorelai Gilmore, nonetheless. The surprises didn't stop there. When she approached him for some help on her exposé on the Life and Death Brigade, he was caught off guard. The Gilmore's had been founding members of the secret society at Yale and Logan had assumed that Rory's grandfather had clued Rory into the existence such a society. It was assumed by many members, including those who were descendents of the original members, including Logan himself, that Rory would seek them out for membership. It surprised them all, thus, when she had approached him for help for her feature article, rather than for actual membership.

The biggest surprise, however, was an unexpected phone call from his father. Usually, it was his mother that called him. The only times his father called his when he was the bearer of bad news. Or when he called to reprimand Logan himself. And usually, bad news and reprimanding went hand to hand.

"_Hello Father."  
_"_Logan. How are you, son?"  
_"_Good. How's the business?"  
_"_Doing well. How's school?"  
_"_Good."  
_"_And the paper…?"  
_"_Good. Just researching for something interesting to write about and not disappoint the family name."  
_"_Good. So, the reason I called, have you got any plans for Friday night?"  
_"_Not yet, but I'm guessing you just made some plans for me?"  
_"_I know you hate these kinds of parties, but…."  
_"_Father, please do not make me attend another one of these insufferable parties hosted by yet another blue-blood couple with a daughter who's in desperate need to be married off. I'm surprised, Father. You always go on about how you love Mother, and how it is important to find someone who loves me and not for my money, yet you make me attend these parties."  
_"_Logan."  
_"_And you go on about how I need to be responsible for my actions and all, but you realise that bad things tend to happen when I am coerced into doing things against my wishes."  
_"_Logan!"  
_"_What, Father?"  
_"_Richard and Emily Gilmore are having on of these 'insufferable parties' as you call them for their granddaughter, and your mother and I would really want you to attend it with us. Richard and Emily are our good friends, after all."  
_"_Fine, Father, I'll be there."  
_"_What? And no arguments?"  
_"_You'd rather me argue about it?"  
_"_Of course, not. I'm just surprised you're not giving me your usual tirade."  
_"_Stranger things have happened."  
_"_You know this girl, don't you?"  
_"_I may know her."  
_"_Please tell me she's not, or was not, one of your 'girlfriends', and I use that term loosely."  
_"_No, of course not. Do you think that lowly of me, Father?"  
_"_Occasionally. I know Colin has been invited and since you two are rarely seen without Finn, I'm guessing Finn will tag along, even though he has not been formally invited by Richard and Emily, but I daresay, they won't mind much – as long as he doesn't get up to too much trouble. I'll send the limo to you boys, say about six. Sound reasonable?"  
_"_That's fine, Father. I'll see you on Friday then."  
_"_Of course you will. Your mother sends her love."_

After the conversation with his father, he decided to head to the newspaper office to kill some time before his next class, or more accurately, in hopes of seeing Rory. Colin and Finn were both in class, and though he could have occupied his time with some blonde, he was longing to see his favourite reporter. He couldn't believe his luck. Rory Gilmore was being thrown a 'choose a suitor' party and he was to be one of the suitors. Not that he planned to settle down and marry any time soon.

Logan knew that he had a reputation as a player. He let others assume that this was the case even though he knew he wasn't. He was simply testing the market before settling down.

He sauntered into the newsroom, not surprised that Rory was at her desk, working on her article, no doubt. He observed her for a minute or two before walking to her desk. He loved the way she was so focused on her work, ignoring others around her.

"Hey Ace." He greeted Rory.  
Without glancing up from the screen, she replied, "Huntzberger." He winced at the coldness of her voice. "Did you come here for a purpose, such as contributing to the newspaper, or are you here to annoy others, not that that is any different from normal?"  
He decided to ignore her question and threw her a smirk, as she finally glanced up from her screen. "You working on the article? Can I read it? You know, proof-read it to make sure you didn't forget any of the conditions?"  
"I didn't know you could read."  
"Ouch, that hurt, Ace."  
"I have work to do Logan, so if you don't mind, find someone else to bother."

Logan lowered his head as a sign of mock defeat and walked over to his desk. He was suddenly confused. He had expected Rory to be at least, appreciative of the help he gave her by inviting her to a Life and Death Brigade event, even if it was her birth right. He shrugged it off, determined not for it to bother him.

There was something about Rory that he was attracted to. Perhaps it was the mystery and surprise she afforded. Maybe it was because she was the first girl he met that didn't fall for him when they found he who he was. He found with Rory, rather than fall for him when she found out who he was, she seemed to think lowly of him, even despise him. Furthermore, she was even able to match him in conversation. Not many girls who he had come across would even think about disagreeing with him, yet Rory had done so, on numerous occasions. He did enjoy an intellectual banter, and rarely was he afforded one. Finn was almost always drunk and Colin was always too enamoured with Stephanie to talk about anything other than Stephanie. His late grandfather was often the sole recipient of such conversations, and occasionally, his Father too. It was ironic that his Father's discussions were less animate and of interest to him ever since he took a year off school due to his grandfather's death which ultimately ending in him sinking one of the family's yachts.

Logan glanced up at Rory and caught her eye. He smirked, but she returned his smirk with a glare. He loved how he was able to push her buttons with his smirk. Logan suddenly remembered a conversation about him between Rory and Doyle the day he re-graced his presence at the newspaper office –

"_So you're not friends?"  
_"_No! Definitely not friends."_

Logan chuckled to himself at the recollection. _Not friends, huh, _he thought to himself as he watched Rory walk out of the newsroom. Yes, he had a plan. He was going to make Rory Gilmore consider him as a friend – actually, more than _just_ friends.


End file.
